<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Bird by Parissnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657227">Little Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parissnow/pseuds/Parissnow'>Parissnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actual respect, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Early Work, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Everyone is crazy and there is much crime, F/M, Harleen Quinzel has no chill, I Don't Even Know, More like work acquaintances honestly, Not Canon Compliant, Nothing new there either, Protective joker, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Joker has no chill, What else is new, With Stalker like tendencies, hopefully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parissnow/pseuds/Parissnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Arkham Asylum the Joker is well on his way with his plan of escape. He's finally however been given company by his cell. A tiny, fragile looking girl with the mouth of a tyrant. And no idea of the Joker or his powerful influence. Peeking his interest, and with only bars between them he vows to make her his new toy. But this little bird doesn't like being caged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>REWRITE BECAUSE I'M OLDER NOW AND I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS FIC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noise was not uncommon in Arkham Asylum. In fact, he liked to think the daily sounds as more of a melody, a song that spoke to his every whim and grace. From the violate screams that only quietened when the oafs throats finally gave way from their owners hollowed endeavors to the whimpering that never seemed to dampen. Who knew so many tears could be spilt? People never seemed to run dry. And of course his personal favorite the maniacal lunatic laughing as the bass line, always there somewhere. And if not, well he'd certainly keep the beat going in that department. It was unbreakable laughter. The kind that would never cease to exist. Not on his watch.</p>
<p>It was his own personal symphony. Proof that he still ruled. That his kingdom was still in full bloom. These were the voices he stirred. That could keep him from the mind as silence never could. For he knew as he held on to his agile mind he would be out of this hell hole. Soon. Soon he would bring these wonderful sounds back to the streets of Gotham. Get All those tunes to a new audience, get more to sing his glorious anthem.</p>
<p>And though that would have been plenty enough for the Joker, the noise seemed to have a certain other bonus. One he fully indulged in now.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't mind a piece of that." Someone Jeered.</p>
<p>"Mhm, hey baby how about you give us a little show?"</p>
<p>A high wail escaped ahead. The Jokers lips raising in response. Inhaling the sweet sound.</p>
<p>"You don't understand! I didn't do it!" A fragile voice sobbed, almost cracking. "I shouldn't be here. I didn't-I couldn't-"</p>
<p>The voice was getting closer, the jeers getting louder as more and more of the petty villains caught sight. The footsteps of the guards rhythmically walking the halls as they always have done.</p>
<p>"I'd never d-do it! No! Wh-where are y-you taking me! Stop! Please!"</p>
<p>"Enough." One of the guards snarled. Abruptly halting her obsessed plea. Just as she reached the front of his cell. Reached was a stretch he supposed, she was fully being carried by two of the guards, two more holding guns aimed at her skull. She was a snotting heap at most, he certainly wouldn't describe the bundle of straight jacket trailed with obsidian to be human. Or worth his time for that matter. The only indication of her gender was her tiny stature. Still, that fact didn't answer why after making such a fuss she hadn't been sedated.</p>
<p>They stopped before they reached the full length of his cell. As one of the men quickly opened the door to the one beside him. His grin grew. He never got neighbors.</p>
<p>"Don't you give us that look." Walt the older guard who opened the door cursed. "It's just till another place opens up, don't be gettin no idea's."</p>
<p>The comment earnt a cackle. Though the guards paid him no head as they walked into the small cell and slowly as though the thing was a tiny bird set her down on the bed. The bed that just so happened to be in the furthest corner away from him.</p>
<p>"Please." The little thing croaked when all hands were off of her. "Please, I'm a good girl, I didn't do it."</p>
<p>They slowly as if not to startle her, removed the straight jacket. Her hands instantly going to clutch her knees.</p>
<p>The four men shared a sympathetic look, Walt patted her head softly, removing the dark locks from her face.</p>
<p>Joker held one of the bars between the cells to support his weight. The other sliding his own luminous curls from his eyes. His face twisting and nose crinkling as his blue orbs evaluate the girl. Her face a muck of snot and tears.</p>
<p>"You finally give me a toy and it's already broken." He growls "nowhere near as fun as a shiny new one. Look at her, she's practically pissing herself already!"</p>
<p>The men give him a look he has come to know, know and not be too keen on. It is only with him locked in bars that they dare show such defiance. But oh he'll remember those faces, remember them very well when he gets his hands on his real toys.</p>
<p>The girls eyes turn to him, swollen and defeated, the colour almost impossible to see. A look of pure submission on her tiny face. Disgusting. He thought. Such a pure and innocent looking face.</p>
<p>The guards left the cell one by one before locking the door. Giving her one last sorrowful look before turning back up the hall. They knew it too. She wasn't like him, she probably hasn't done a bad thing in her life.</p>
<p>"Pathetic." He spat. Having lived such a bland life and ending up beside him. At least he'd enjoyed life and done everything humans should splendor in. He turned away from the waste of blood as the guards footsteps became unhearable.</p>
<p>"Kinda like that get up huh?"</p>
<p>His head snapped to the girl. "What did you say?" His pale blues turning to slits.</p>
<p>Her body was still towering into itself, her petite arms hugging her knees to her chest. But her face no longer sported the innocence he was so sure of earlier. Her eyes, which he could clearly now see where a green, burned brighter than his hair. Full and seemingly without puffiness. Her lips, once twitching between words now formed a mischievous half smile that almost covered half of her face.</p>
<p>He let out a small breath before tilting his face to the side, the only sign of his shock.</p>
<p>"I swear everyone has a gimmick these days." She made no attempt at hiding her eyes roaming his body. No roaming was too nice a word critiquing was more like it. She looked from his bright hair to his silver mouth and his bare torso, taking all of his tattoos in with a frown. His baggy orange Arkham trousers riding low at his hips and his bare feet. He'd never seen someone look so openly unimpressed. "What the hell are you supposed to be? A gnome?"</p>
<p>He let out a low throaty laugh, one that promised malice with each agonizingly slow breath. "Well look who decided to come to the party. Done wallowing in self pity now are we? Fancy a run with the big boys?"</p>
<p>She gave him a rueful smile in return. "Cute."</p>
<p><em> Cute</em>. She had the audacity to call the crown prince of crime <em>cute</em>. And there she was all of ten minutes ago crying her freaking eyes out. He didn't know if he should laugh or go for her throat.</p>
<p>He chose a feral grin. "I wasn't the one having a massive paddy, doll. Now you holding yourself all nice and snug, that's cute. What's that for? You scared little bird? Eh?" He snickered. "You scared Mr Joker and his monsters are gunnu hurt ya?"</p>
<p>The grip on her knees didn't budge as she turned her head to the other side of the room. He followed her gaze to the gleam of silver in the corner. "Oh yes terrified." She chimed. Dark strands shadowing her face from the camera's view.</p>
<p>"Not nearly as much as I would've been. If say those nice four men hadn't decided not to sedate a fragile, defenseless, little girl." She let her bottom lip wobble, her eyes seeming to water instantly. "Who would leave me in restraints when I'm such a <em>good girl</em>?" She mocks.</p>
<p>This time the Jokers grin had nothing to do with anger.</p>
<p><em>The sly fox</em>.</p>
<p>Maybe this toy would be fun after all.</p>
<p>
  <em>Evil knocking at my door,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Evil making me its whore,</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WE'RE GOING TO TURN THIS SHIT UPPPPPPP</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>